May the Rose Never Fade
by Guardie
Summary: Aniliele, Princess in hiding, is found. She is pushed by her companions to return her kingdom back to it's origianal state. She hesitates, but when Roses start making their appearence, she is reminded that life changes and must fight for what she loves.
1. Default Chapter

I. Roses  
  
  
  
A quiet young lady, perhaps sixteen, walked slowly through the filthy street, lined with merchants and beggars alike. She rarely looked up from the ground, only to observe people. She spoke very little if just to bargain with a merchant. Her brown hair was unkempt, but shone with a life of it's own. She was dressed almost in rags with no shoes on her feet. And yet she walked with an air of certainty, as though she knew much more than she let on. She might have been pretty, but her eyes never came in contact with anyone else's and were never seen by others. Her hands were in front of her, holding a small unskillfully woven basket of twigs and sticks full of rotten fruits, usually sold to her for about two Agrro, very expensive for her at any time. But perhaps she was quiet for a reason. She looked up at a merchant's stand, full of blossoming flowers that seemed to glow with light. Her glum, blue eyes suddenly shone with delight, a hope that penetrated though her solemn guise. The merchant looked up and caught the young lady's eyes, who looked quickly away. The merchant frowned at her and watched her as she walked slowly by, sometimes peeking up to look at the flowers. The merchant, hoping for the attention of the young lady, called out, "Flowers for fifteen Agrro!" But she sighed with disappointment and didn't look up.  
  
The merchant, seeing the rotten fruit in the basket, caught on and called out once more, "Sale! A single rose for one half an Agrro!"  
  
The young lady gasped and slowly turned towards the booth. Her steps were steady, concentrated, as though if she hurried the sale would be gone. Her gaze stayed on the loose rocks that made up the gruesome street. The merchant woman hurriedly scurried about behind the booth, her breath heavy as a result of her unusually large stomach. A bouquet of roses was quickly and expertly arranged just as the young lady approached the booth. "A single rose please. The one that is on sale." The young lady said, her voice strangely melodic and sweet, rising from her small mouth like the wisp of cloud. She pulled her hair away from her face with her left hand. The merchant held out the bouquet of roses and said, "here, a lovely bouquet for a lovely young lady." The lady shook her head with her eyes still on the ground. "Nay, I have only come for a single rose. The one that is on sale, please." "These are on sale. For one half an Agrro." The merchant placed the flowers stubbornly in the young lady's basket. "For you it's free." She looked up, not making eye contact. "Nay!" she cried. "I will pay for it. How much is it?" "Free." The merchant replied stolidly. "Today's a special sale. One of a kind, actually." "I cannot take it."  
  
"You must. I see you like it. Take it."  
  
"But ma'am! I most certainly cannot-"  
  
"But you most certainly can." The young lady looked back down at the ground and sighed. "I suppose, but I'd rather pay." "You will not pay for it. It's a sale." The young lady whispered a thank you and turned away as the merchant watched her. "Come back tomorrow at dawn." The merchant called with a burst of hope.  
  
The young lady walked faster, not wanting to stop, for fear the merchant would regret the sale and ask for the roses back.   
  
She walked quickly down the street and turned into an alleyway, and sat on a stoop belonging to a stranger.  
  
She sniffed at the bouquet of roses. Her lips turned up a little, suggesting a smile. "A bouquet of roses for Anillielle. A beautiful gift." She carefully placed the bouquet beside her and fingered a ring on the chain that hung around her neck. "Beautiful," she whispered, just before she closed her eyes.  
  
..............................  
  
The sun shone lightly on the young lady's sleeping face. As if gently woken by a loved family member, she smiled and opened her eyes, to stare happily at the blue sky. She stood slowly, picking up the basket of rotten fruits and the nearly dead bouquet. The petals were dried out, the color fading and mud was caked on the stems. Nearly a month had passed since that rainy day when she had acquired the flowers. She did not regret that day.  
  
She walked slowly through the alleyway, combing her hair with her dirty fingers. She hummed a quiet song and turned the corner into the marketplace. Her smile slipped from her face into a frown. This was the part of her life she regretted; walking alone, through the streets with no purpose, job or money. All her sorrow swept over her like a wave in the ocean, something she had only seen from a distance. Her eyes sadly swept over the road. The normal merchants were already set up, calling out to any passersby, hoping to win a customer. A sigh slipped through her small lips.  
  
Her situation, it seemed, was hopeless. She was a homeless girl with no money, walking about, and not having anything to do. The rich looked down on her as if she were a filthy pig, rolling around in mud, snorting loudly. Most just ignored her, or didn't notice her at all. She was used to it, however.  
  
A dim memory of a warm study filled with books came to her mind. A large fireplace was lit, giving out a steady and comforting warmth. She was seated on a large armchair, nearly half her size, reading a large novel. Her handsome father was seated on another armchair reading his own book. His face was featureless, lost in the whirlwind of time and lost memories. But he was handsome. She knew that full well. Her mother, a woman she could not remember, was not in the study, but in her room sleeping peacefully. The warmth of the fire from years past enveloped the young lady, whisking her into this memory-dream. The book she was reading had been a great classic, one of two lovers with an impossible love. The fire crackled softly, as if talking quietly to her, whispering in her ear. But soon it became louder, engulfing the wall. She looked up and yelled in horror. Her father looked up only too late. Suddenly, she shook, something she did not remember.  
  
"Young lady!" A faintly familiar voice cried, an echo that finally reached her. "Young lady, are you all right?"  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the flower merchant frowning down at her.  
  
"I- I'm all right." The young lady said quietly.  
  
The merchant put her hands on her hips. "What happened, child?"  
  
"Nothing." She paused. "Nothing at all."  
  
The merchant shook her head, not happy with the answer. "What is your name?"  
  
The young lady hesitated. "My name is Ani."  
  
"Well, Ani, tell me why you never came back?"  
  
Ani stared quietly up at the woman. "I did not want to bother you."  
  
The woman seethed with anger. "So you're going to tell me you don't accept charity, is that it?"  
  
Ani looked at the ground. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Well, then. Why did you keep the flowers?" The woman pointed at the bouquet that was now scattered on the ground.  
  
"They were a gift."  
  
"And so was my offer to give you a job, decent food and a room to sleep in. But did you take that gift? No! Tell me why not."  
  
"Because," Ani frowned and shrugged, giving up. "I do not know."  
  
The woman laughed haughtily, surprising Ani. "I am Des, a witch. It's short for my great great aunt, Desdom. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand.  
  
Ani frowned at the woman, and shook her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."  
  
Des looked at Ani surprised. "You are not afraid of me?"  
  
Ani shook her head. "You can not harm me."  
  
A wry smile grew on the witch's face. "Nor do I want to. Now that we have been introduced, would you mind helping me with my work?"  
  
Ani shook her head and followed Des to the booth. There, the witch taught Ani how to pick out decent flowers and put them in a bouquet. Nearly all day they worked side by side, rarely talking. When the light began to wane, Des began to pack up the booth with Ani's help. Des had Ani follow her to a small cottage tucked away between two store fronts.  
  
"This is home." The witch announced. "This is where you will live until you are ready to go out on your own." Ani followed her silently into the cottage.  
  
The first room they came to was the kitchen, a starch clean room that smelled of incantations and herbs. Ani remembered the smell, but said nothing. Des set the flowers that had not sold on the table and led Ani to a small room that she claimed would be Ani's. It was small but homey with a blue quilt spread over the bed and a curtain draped over the window.  
  
"Your new clothes are in the closet. They are in your size and I will have no complaining that they are charity. They are brand new, never worn before and made just for you. I will have you looking good for our customers. You are dirty, so I suggest you take a bath, just down the hall to your right, and put on a new dress. You must look decent if you are to eat my wonderful food. Fit for a princess, I say. And indeed everything here is. I will have one more requirement of you, though. You will learn to mix herbs and arrange herbs. It will come in very handy for the future, I'm sure." The witch turned to go but turned back, remembering one more thing. "And please, do not mention I'm a witch to anyone. They think I'm just a midwife and healer. I only sell flowers every other Tuesday."  
  
Ani smiled softly at this afterthought and turned to her closet. She opened the sliding door and gasped. Dresses hung neatly on hangers, each, a different color and style. Shoes to match the dresses stood elegantly just beneath the dress it belonged to. Several dresses were so opulent, that they seemed to be made for a Princess' first ball. On a hunch, she walked over to the jewelry box on a mahogany dresser and slowly opened it. Diamond jewelry twinkled at her, playing at the dimming sunlight that passed through the window. She gazed sadly down at the jewelry. There were too many memories in such objects. She closed the lid quickly and looked away.  
  
She gathered a cute red day-dress and it's pair of shoes, and walked down the hallway to the bathroom, on the right side. The bathtub was already full of hot water with bubbles floating on the surface of the water. She grinned and closed the bathroom door behind her.  
  
After nearly a half an hour of soaking in the bathtub, a sweet aroma drifted through the house. It smelled incredibly delicious to Ani so she hurriedly got dressed. She walked down the steps, inhaling the smell deeply. Des was seated at the table with two plates stacked with food in front of her. She motioned for Ani to sit and said, "This is my best cooking. You will enjoy it."  
  
Ani smiled and sat down, staring happily at the bountiful food. "It looks delicious."  
  
"Ah! But how do you know it tastes as good?"  
  
Ani chuckled to herself and began to eat. Indeed, it was much better than it smelled or looked. It tasted so good that any food she ever remembered eating at her father's house dimmed in compAnison.  
  
She ate much more than she ever thought she would that night.  
  
After they were both full and could eat not even a little bit more, Des began to talk. And talk. And Ani had no mind to let her stop. When the woman did stop talking, it was a disappointment.  
  
"Tell me," Des said a while later. "I already know what has happened to you and why you are so glum all the time, but tell me this: are you happy?"  
  
Ani frowned. "You have been very kind to me and this is a wonderful house. I enjoy it very much. But, nay, I am not happy. I wish my parents would come back."  
  
"But they can not. You know that. You must move on."  
  
Ani bit her lip. "I know."  
  
To change the subject, Des led Ani to a room just off the kitchen that contained herbs and medicines. Ani caught a waft of the woman's perfume, which smelled just like Daisies.  
  
"This is my little herbal room. You will learn to work with herbs and such found in different places and perhaps someday use them to your advantage."  
  
Des began to point out different herbs and weeds, telling Ani where each was found and what each one was used for. After a few hours of studying the different types, Ani began to get tired. Des soon noticed and sent her up to her room to sleep.  
  
Ani walked sluggishly up the stairs and turned into her room. She peered at the jewelry box and curiously opened it. The diamond jewelry had disappeared and her own old necklace, with the ring on it, was placed carefully inside. She smiled faintly and closed the box back up. 


	2. Intruder

II.  
  
Intruder  
  
One year later..   
  
Ani looked up at the customer who had made his presence known so well. He was tall and young, maybe eighteen or nineteen, and was very finely dressed. His black hair was carelessly brushed, giving him a carefree look. His eyes surprised Ani, though. They were black as well, but seemed to shine brightly.  
  
"Excuse me," he cried. "I want to buy a bouquet."  
  
Ani shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded. "What type, sir?"  
  
He frowned down at her. "I have already said that. You should have been listening."  
  
"I am dreadfully sorry, sir, but I was thinking of other things. Please, repeat your order?"  
  
He sighed. "A bouquet of daisies please."  
  
Ani fumbled around the booth, gathering the freshest daisies. "Would you mind telling me who they are for? I would have some suggestions, sir."  
  
He stared at her warily. "I am meeting a young lady tonight. A princess, or at least that is what the woman said."  
  
"A blind date." She raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Nay, I'm searching for the lost Princess."  
  
Her heart beat faster. "The lost Princess?"  
  
"Yes, I already said that. Do you have hearing problems?" he looked down at the flowers in her hand. "Hey! Watch that! You're destroying the flowers!"  
  
She stared down at her hands, surprised. She had twisted the flowers into a knot causing almost all the petals to fall off. "Oh!" She cried. "I am terribly sorry! Here, I'll give you a better bouquet for free." She searched for more daisies, but there were none to be seen. It was late in the season and there were no more left. "I am sorry. There are no more daisies left. I will make a rose bouquet. Ladies like roses better though, sir."  
  
He stared at her angrily and muttered, "Fine. Roses they are."  
  
She arranged the roses just like Des had taught her and handed the bouquet to him proudly. "Here you are, sir. The best roses in the city."  
  
He stared at them surprised and smiled. "They most certainly are. Thank you very much." He dropped fifteen Agrro on the booth and turned to leave.  
  
"But sir! They were free!"  
  
"It's a tip! For the best flower merchant in the city!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
.................................  
  
Just before the sun went down, she gathered the left over flowers and headed towards Des' house. She whistled as she walked, happily recalling the exceptional sales that day. Remembering that Des had wanted her to pick up a fresh watermelon, she stopped at a nearby booth that was selling different types of fruit for half off. When she had finished wagering with the merchant, she headed to the house with a watermelon and flowers in tow. She walked into the house, still whistling and was interrupted by Des.  
  
"Hurry up and put those things on the table. You're late and I have to hurry up and get dinner finished. Why don't you go upstairs and put on one of those very lovely gowns I gave you and put your hair up real nice? We're having a visitor and I want you dressed up and gorgeous."  
  
Ani frowned. "A visitor? The only visitors are ones that need help. What's going on?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough, now go!"  
  
Ani thoughtfully walked up the stairs, wondering who this visitor was. But she couldn't figure it out, and for some reason the man who bought the roses kept coming to mind.  
  
She hurriedly picked out the beautiful dress that was the color of an emerald and put it on. She slipped her feet into the shoes and stood in front of the mirror, pinning the hair off her neck, the way she used to put it up before the fire. When her hair was up, she turned to make sure her bed was made. It was. But there was a little green thing on it. She looked at it closer. It was a beautiful emerald necklace to match her dress. She picked it up and put it on. Ani turned to gaze at herself in the mirror. The dress had no shoulder on it, and yet had sleeves. Her necklace glittered just above where the dress began, in the most graceful position. The dress was slim fitting around the waist and loosened up just after her waist. Her hair added emphasis to the necklace. She gasped, surprised at how gorgeous she looked.  
  
Hearing voices in the den downstairs, she checked her appearance quickly in the mirror and carefully made her way down the stairs, making sure she didn't trip.  
  
"Ani, is that you?" Des called out.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I will be there in just a moment." Ani walked into the den and gasped.  
  
He was standing right there, frowning at her. He had recognized her as well. The bouquet of roses fell on the floor.  
  
Des frowned at them. "Do you know each other? Or is there no reason for both of your stupidity?"  
  
"We met at the market." He said, not looking away from her. "She sold me the roses."  
  
She glared at Des. "How dare you? He told me why he was here when he picked up the flowers! How dare you?"  
  
Des stared at her calmly. "It's for your own good."  
  
"For my own good?" she cried. "Where did you get that idea? I like it here! I don't want to leave!"  
  
"It's for your good."  
  
She clenched her hands into fists. "No wonder you're a witch! You don't know how to keep out of other people's business!" She turned around and stampeded up the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry, she's just had a rough-" the witches voice faded away.  
  
Ani ran into her room and began to cry. It was all ruined. She had been revealed and now her beautiful dress had a horrible memory attached to it. It had gone all too wrong. She tore off the hideous necklace and kicked off the ugly shoes. When she turned around, she saw her reflection in the mirror. A spoiled brat throwing a tantrum.  
  
..............................  
  
  
  
The next morning, Ani took a quick bath and put on a normal workday dress on. He had to be gone, so she didn't have to worry anymore. She left her hair down. When she reached over for her necklace with her father's ring on it, she rejected it.  
  
She walked down the steps, smelling the rich aroma of Des' cooking, and smiled. She decided she would ask the woman's forgiveness and then everything would be all right again.  
  
She turned the corner into the kitchen and began to call out Des' name but stopped in mid sentence.  
  
He was sitting at the table, his back to her, eating some of Des' fine cooking. Hearing her, he turned around and smiled weakly at her. "Good morning."  
  
She looked around for Des. She was nowhere to be found. She bit her lip. "Where's Des?"  
  
He frowned at her. "Haven't seen the lady. She left you a note on the counter, I believe."  
  
Ani hurried to the note.  
  
It said:  
  
Ani-  
  
Breakfast is on the table. I hope you enjoy it. Mrs. Barri is birthing her first child. I must hurry and help her. You are forgiven.  
  
Des  
  
Ani groaned and sat down across from him. He stared at her, wondering if he should say something and what should he say.  
  
"Um," Ani looked at her hands. "I'm terribly sorry about last night. I must have horribly embarrassed everyone. I certainly embarrassed myself. I just don't agree with what Des has done."  
  
"Is that her name?" He looked thoughtful a moment. "Tell me, what's you're name? I want to make sure, beg my pardon, that this isn't a scam."  
  
She grinned at him wryly. "Believe me, this isn't a scam. Here, I am called Ani. My real name is Anillielle."  
  
He frowned. "But everyone knows the Princess' name! Do you have any other proof besides your name?"  
  
She frowned right back. "Of course I have more proof."  
  
"Would you mind showing me it?"  
  
She sighed and replied, "Hold on, let me get it." She ran upstairs and grabbed her father's ring on the chain. When she returned to the kitchen she handed it to him.  
  
He stared at her in surprise. "Beg my pardon for asking so many questions, but what is this?"  
  
"It's Father's ring, the one he uses to put his seal on documents, laws and letters. I grabbed it when I was running out of the house."  
  
"The house?" he frowned at her.  
  
"Ayah. The house. That was after my family hid from the Urais when they took over. We were living in a house in a forest, I'm not sure which one, and we were safe there. But then the chimney to the fireplace caught fire and blew up, or something like that, and engulfed the house. I just barely made it out alive."  
  
"Can you prove this fire really happened?"  
  
She nodded. "Ayah, I can. When I was running out of the house, and ember landed on my arm and burned me." She pulled up her sleeve and showed him the scar.  
  
"How can I be sure you are who you claim to be?" He asked sternly.  
  
She sighed. "I have given you almost everything you need to know. Except-"  
  
"Except what?" He pressed.  
  
"On my left hand," she replied. "Is the royal mark. Everyone destined to become King or Queen, either by blood or adoption, has it. I have it. See?"  
  
She held out her left hand for him to see. The royal mark, a crown with a sword in the middle of it, was blunt.  
  
"How did you get the mark?"  
  
"I was born with it." She shrugged. "I have always had it."   
  
He grinned. "So you are-"  
  
"Yes," She replied, not happily. He frowned at her, stood up and walked over to the window. Suddenly, Ani felt that something was wrong about him and realized she had felt it all along. She looked him over carefully and spotted it at once. His hand was on a sword at his side. It was like no sword she had ever seen. Strange marks were written on it. She cringed. She recognized those marks. It was the language of the new race, Umbadao. They were said to kill off Men, or use them as sacrifices to their leader. Her heart beat faster. Had Des known what he was when she had told him about her? If so, why had she wanted him to come? Ani's head reeled. Was Des a traitor? She took a deep breath and stood up. He whirled around to look at her. "What are you doing?" His voice was stern and harsh. And his eyes were older than she had thought. Something had gone terribly wrong. "I'm going outside, I need a breath of fresh air." "You are staying inside. I have my orders." Ani clenched her fist. "I will do as I want. Neither you or Des can tell me what to do." The man growled. "You will listen to me and you will not disobey." She spit in his face. "My life is my own." She turned quickly around and ran out the front door. The chilly air of autumn hit her face but she had no time to enjoy it. Where was she to go now? She glanced around at the busy street. The street headed north and south. North led further into the heart of the city while the south led to flat open countryside. North would hold more hiding places. She jogged through the crowd, toward the looming castle. A festival was being held just ahead. She could hide there until nightfall, she thought. "Ani!" A deep voice called out from behind her. She turned and saw him running towards her. She gasped and ran faster, into the crowd of happy tourists. She pushed her way through, not stopping to apologize or look behind her. Her life depended on it. She was sure of that. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. She didn't look up but tried to pass them. They grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Gasping hard, she stared up into the face of a young man, about nineteen, frowning down at her. He was dressed opulently, his brown hair neatly brushed. "Hallo." He said. "Tell me, why are you running and who from? Who are you and why do you not apologize?" "My apologies sir. But that is not your business." Her voice calmed a little. "Please, would you let me go? I am in grave danger." "Who is threatening you?" "An Umbadao. Now, please, let me go!" She tried to pull away from his grip, but he only held tighter to her arm. "An Umbadao? None of their kind is allowed in this country!" "One is here, sire. And he is bent on hurting me, I believe. Now, please!" He shook his head. "I can not let you go. You will be safe with me, and you will need to explain to the King this tragedy." She stared up at him. "I cannot see the King, or any of the family. They may recognize me." "How would they recognize you?" She shrugged and looked away, pulling her left hand behind her back. "Very well, I will take you myself to them, if that must be so." He led her through the crowd, still gripping her arm tightly. "Please, sire," she cried. "Let go of my arm. You are hurting me!" He stared down at her, his eyebrows creasing. "You promise you will not try to escape?" "Ayah." She muttered. As soon as he let her arm go she bolted into the crowd, but he must have expected it and ran after her. She heard a sort of scrape behind her. "Stop! Or you will be worse off than you are now!" Cold metal touched her back. She stopped in her tracks. He put his sword back in his sheath. "You will come with me and there will be no more room for escape." He took her arm once again and led her up towards the castle. "What is your name?" "It is none of your-" "It most certainly is." She hesitated. "I am called Ani." "And why is an Umbadao chasing you?" She shook her head, looking at the ground, an old habit not quite gone. "I cannot say." "And why is that?" "I am not. a commoner." He sighed and led her up to the humongous iron gates that were attached to a ten-foot high wall. A soldier stood on the other side, on guard. "Darrin!" the guard called. "I haven't seen you in weeks! And who is this prisoner you have?" "Prisoner!?" Ani cried. "I am none of the sort! How dare you-" "She is being chased by an Umbadao, I thought it only necessary to bring her here." "An Umbadao?" The guard raised his eyebrows at her. "Why is that, missus?" "Raouel!" Darrin growled. "Quit stalling and let us in! We must speak to the King immediately!" Raouel grumbled to himself and unlatched the gates, pulling them apart only enough to let the two in. Darrin led her through a courtyard and through the large doors of the entrance hall. Ani remembered a ball, dimly, that was held in a room to the left side of the hall. A grand staircase led up to the next floor. Carpets, brand new, lined the hallway, pictures of past Kings and Queens on the walls. Darrin pulled her along, past five doors and into the sixth on the right. She found herself in the throne room, the King seated majestically on the large throne. He was old, his beard white and long, his hair already balding. From what Ani could remember his wife had died about a year past. They had no children, heirs to the throne. The King held out his scepter, a signal to continue. Darrin led her up to the throne, stopping her only feet from it. He motioned for her to curtsy, and she did. He watched her in surprise. She was extremely graceful. He bowed quickly. "Who have you brought to me, Captain?" "Her name is Ani. She is being chased by an Umbadao." The King stared at Ani, confused. "You're name is Ani? Perhaps short for Anillielle?" Ani shook her head. "Nay, sire." "You are of the ruined kingdom, I hear." The King began. "Only the Elder speak with Nay and Ayah. Adopted from the elves, I hear. Have you ever met an elf?" Ani shook her head. "Too bad," he continued. "They are quite lovely folk, always happy and joyous. Except for that one, who set our treaty. She was always worried things would go wrong, what's her name again?" Ani smiled as she shook her head again. "Oh well, she was beautiful though. That made up for her sternness. And she married that strapping young man too. Was his name Jayden, or am I mixing up the history?" "Sire." Darrin replied sternly. "Now you need to lighten up a bit, young man. You're a bit too worried as well." The king shook his scepter at him. "Now, what were we talking about?" Ani stifled a laugh. Darrin glared at her. "Sire, we need to talk about the Umbadao!" Darrin cried. "Ah yes." The King grinned at Ani. "It's chasing you? Oh dear. Well, what do you suggest needs to be done, Captain?" Ani stared at Darrin. He was obviously stressed at this losing battle of wits. "I came to you for guidance, sire." "I was asking you, Captain." The king paused, frowning at Darrin. "You know, you're just like your father. Always tense and never relaxing." Ani chuckled, this time not hiding it. Darrin glared at her as if saying 'if you think it's so funny why don't you try it?'. Ani grinned at him, taking up his offer. "Sire," She began. "As you know, Umbadaos are very dangerous. We cannot have them scurrying all over the countryside and cities. Something must be done and we need your help." The king stroked his beard. "Yes, I see what you are saying. Do you think perhaps I should deploy some soldiers to go and fight these. things?" "That would be wise, sire. But what about the one chasing me?" "Oh dear." He frowned. "We simply can not have one chasing after a lady like yourself! CAPTAIN!" "Yes, sir? I'm right here!" Darrin said. "Oh yes." The King frowned. "Sorry about that. I forgot you were here. Now, what was I going to say?" "That the Captain here, should go and find this Umbadao. You also wanted to remind him that this certain kind of Umbadao is disguised as a Man and the only way to recognize him is his sword, that has the Umba language carved into it." "Ah, yes." Said the King. "You are right, as usual, milady. Captain! You heard the Lady! On the double!" Darrin stared at Ani astonished and said, "Yes, sir." Promptly turning towards the door and leaving the King and Ani alone. The King looked back at Ani. "Well, then. Are you sure I don't know you?" ............................. 


	3. The Umbadao

III.

The Umbadao

  
  


The King requested that Ani stay at the castle until the Umbadao was caught and she complied. She saw no more of Captain Darrin that afternoon and was not at all upset about it. After all, he had dragged her to the castle and introduced her to the King. It was too dangerous. But she had shrugged it off, the worry slipping off her shoulders. After all, she was a guest in the castle, one of the most marveled buildings in the country. 

A servant, who was only about six, led her to her room. The little girl was quiet and when she did speak, she had an amazingly soft voice. 

Ani's room was larger than any other she could remember being in. It was decorated with a large bed with a burgundy canopy, a large burgundy rug and curtains over the humongous windows of the same color. A large walk-in closet was to her left, while the bathroom was to her right. Several plush armchairs sat in anticipation of occupants. The floor was solid oak, as was the bedpost. 

The little girl grinned at Ani's astonishment. "Large, huh? I like it too. It's always been my favorite. Oh! And look in the closet at the dresses I helped pick out, my favorites in there too! Did you know there's a dance tonight? You've come just in time!"

Ani grinned at the girl. "Really? Show the dress to me, I am sure it's lovely."

And indeed it was. It was a beautiful blue color, with ruffles delicately placed to run down the train of the dress. The top of it stopped at the bottom of the shoulders, just barely attached to the dress. 

"It's gorgeous." Ani cried. 

The girl grinned wide. "I know. And it will look good on you."

"I will wear it tonight!" Ani told her. 

The little girl looked at her feet. "I wish I could go and wear something pretty."

Ani knelt down in front of her. "Who says you can't?" 

She shrugged. "Everyone." 

"Well, then. I will take you to the dance tonight. How would you like that?"

The girl grinned. "Oh, would you?"

Ani nodded. "Now, what's your name?"

"Cecile."

"Well, then Cecile, won't you show me where they got all these dresses?"

"They bought them all."

"Who did?" 

"Bella."

"Can you let me meet her?" 

Cecile's eyes lit up. "Of course. She's the best. Always has candy."

"Where's your mother? You'll need permission to go to the dance."

"I don't have a mom. She's dead."

Cecile's bluntness shocked Ani. "What about your father?"

The girl shrugged. "You wouldn't like him."

Ani sighed. "Then we'll have to ask Bella. But it will have to be later in the day, alright?"

………………………………………………………………………………..

  
  


Bella was plump lady who never stopped smiling. She welcomed both Ani and Cecile in without question. The lady lived in a small deluxe room on the first floor with three other women.

"Well, now, Cecile! Won't you tell me who your friend is?" The woman asked the girl in a thick accent Ani couldn't place. 

"She's a Princess!" Cecile cried out.

Ani flinched. "My name's Ani." She shook hands with Bella.

Bella winked at Ani and said, "Glad to meet you, your majesty."

Ani sighed with relief, knowing that Bella hadn't believed Cecile. "It's nice to meet you too, Bella. I was wondering, do you think you could take Cecile and me shopping? She's going to the dance with me tonight and she needs a dress."

"Of course I would." Bella said. "I would but, I have a problem."

Ani's heart sunk. "What's that?"

"I already bought the little stinker one. Just like the one of yours that she fancies so much, only, it has actual sleeves."

Cecile squealed. "Bella you're the best!" 

"I know I am dear." The woman turned to a package on the table behind her and handed it to Ani. "It's folded up all nice and neat so don't go unwrapping it before you get back to your room. Now, remember, dinner is in an hour so I suggest both you get started." 

Cecile grabbed one of Ani's arms and yanked. "Let's go and get ready! You heard Bella!"

Ani grinned at Bella and said, "Thanks for everything. You have very good taste."

"Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have this job."

Ani led Cecile to her room and helped the girl get her dress on and put her hair up. The girl looked wonderful in the dress. 

Ani put on hers as well. She put her hair up just like she had done with Cecile's and slipped on her shoes. By that time it was already time to go down to the Great Hall and meet all the people who had come to the dance. 

When they got to the Great Hall, the King immediately greeted them with a large smile that spread from ear to ear.

"Well, well, if it isn't my lovely little girls. How are we tonight?" 

"Great!" Cecile cried out.

The King laughed. "Well, I can see you're already having a wonderful time. And I most certainly hope that you won't forget to ask me to come and dance with you. I don't want to be the only fellow left out." 

Cecile grinned. "Of course. Want to dance now?"

The King gasped exaggeratedly. "Well, of course! I would never pass up such an opportunity."

The King whisked the girl off onto the dance floor as Ani watched admiringly. She looked around and saw mounds of food dished up onto the long table. She quickly sat and began to eat. As she ate, she watched people chatter among themselves and dance. But she didn't really concentrate on them. Had the Captain found the Umbadao? Did he know what he was up against?

She scanned the crowd furiously, but couldn't find him. 

Cecile found Ani and sat next to her. "Who are you lookin' for?" 

"The Captain." Ani said, unconsciously.

"Darrin?"

"Ayah."

"He just came in. He looks hurt." 

Ani stood quickly up and raced for the door. He didn't realize how dangerous they are. Now it's my fault. What if he's seriously hurt? She felt guilty. 

But when she saw him talking to the King, she sighed in relief and walked slower. 

When she reached them she said, "Hallo, Captain. How was the Umbadao? I see he got away?"

He looked at her, his black eye popping out at her and a cut on his left cheek just beginning to stop bleeding. "Yes. He got away." He growled at her. 

"I'm terribly sorry." She said honestly. "How is the cut? Does it still hurt?"

He nodded. "Of course it hurts." 

"Well, then, we'll have to get it fixed up, now won't we? I know how to heal these sorts of things. They should be gone in an hour if you let me."

"How would you know that?"

"I lived with a witch for a year." She shrugged. "Now do you want me to help or not?"

"Of course he does," the King slapped Darrin on the back, who looked annoyed.

"Well, then, will you follow me?" Ani asked and led him up the grand staircase. "It might hurt for a few seconds but it's worth the pain." 

"How did you meet this witch?" He asked. 

"In the Marketplace." She shrugged. "I was homeless at that time, so she took me in. Until this morning that is."

"What happened?"

"The room's the next one on the right." She said, changing the subject purposefully. 

He frowned at her but silently followed her into her room. He had a strange suspicion that she wasn't telling him something that would be necessary to catch this Umbadao. 

She grabbed a sack that was on her dresser. "Sit in the chair." She directed and knelt in front of the chair. She dabbed the herbs in the bag on his cut with her left hand and rubbed it on. "I grabbed these before I ran out of the house this morning. It came in handy." 

She began to work on his black eye, when he caught sight of something on her palm. He quickly grabbed her hand and stared in astonishment at it. 

She quickly pulled her hand away. "It's makeup. Cecile put it on for fun."

Darrin shook his head vigorously. "It's authentic. I know that kind of thing when I see it. Is this why you won't tell anyone why the Umbadao is chasing you? You do know what this means?"

She glared at him angrily. "Of course I know what it means." 

"Where are your parents?" He asked. 

"Dead." She frowned. "In a fire." 

"You're the only one left?" 

"Yes." She dipped her hand in the bag of herbs again. "Now let me finish this." 

He let her rub the herbal ointment on his black eye. "So tell me. Why are you so enthusiastic to hide it?"

"I hate it. That's why. Happy?" 

"And that's how the King knew you. He just couldn't remember correctly." 

Ani sighed. "Please. Do not talk of it. I do not wish for everyone to know. I originally didn't want you to know. But I forgot it was there."

"I will not mention it in public. But I think you should at least tell the King."

"What's the point? He won't remember it or blurt it out to everyone."

"True." Darrin frowned. "Are you done?"

"With your cuts? Ayah. They were minor and won't even take five minutes to disappear."

"Good." He muttered. 

An awkward silence seemed to suspend in the air. "Well, I guess it's time to go back downstairs. I didn't tell Cecile where I was going."

"The servant girl? Why would you have to-" he stopped mid sentence, seeing she didn't like what he was saying.

"Her name is Cecile. And I would prefer it if you called her that instead of 'servant girl'." 

Darrin frowned. "I am sorry."

She shrugged and stood up. "I must get downstairs. If you wish to wait here until your cuts are well, you are welcome to." 

"I think not." He also stood. "That would be rude."

"Remember," Ani said. "Do not treat me like you would want to. Just act as though I were… normal." 

He nodded in agreement. "Of course." 

Ani led the way back downstairs, the Captain silently following. As soon as they stepped off the staircase the screaming began. 

The captain pulled his sword from its hilt. 

They both raced towards the great hall, panting heavily. As soon as they saw the cause of distress they frowned at each other and boldly walked inside.

The Umbadao was boldly holding Cecile captive. 

"Where's the Princess?" It growled, holding his sword to Cecile's neck. 

"There is no Princess here!" The Captain yelled out. "Now let the girl go!"

It turned towards them. It was still in the shape of a man. He threw Cecile to the ground and raced towards Ani and Darrin. "That's her! The Princess." 

Ani didn't flinch, however, the Captain did. 

"I am nothing of the sort!" Ani called out. "You were lied to. Des just wanted to cause you trouble. She hates Umbadaos!"

"Not quite!" A voice rang out that made her cringe. Des walked out of the crowd and up to Ani. "I do not hate Umbadaos. I hate you!" 

Darrin glanced at Ani. "This is the witch?"

She nodded. "Ayah. She has strong magic. I would be careful if I were you."

Darrin shook his head. "I've dealt with witches before."

"Not like her."

"We'll see." He muttered and mumbled something under his breath.

A ball of fire appeared under Des' feet. She cried out and stamped it out. "Puny magic." She cackled. "Your friend has only dealt with beginning witches." 

Darrin frowned. "You're right. She's strong."

"I should know. I only lived with her for a year." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Now what are you going to do?" Des asked. 

He muttered something like, "Dodramu amore desare." 

The witch grinned. "Do you think that silly protecting spell will work against me? Just watch me add to your cuts." She mumbled something, holding out her hands. A black light came out of them and hit Darrin. He was hurtled into the wall and dropped to the ground. 

"That will teach you." She laughed. 

Ani woke out of her shocked state and muttered a spell that would heal his wounds immediately. 

Darrin rose to his feet, unharmed by the throw and walked up beside Ani. "Thanks."

"Any time. But what are we going to do about her?" 

Darrin sighed. "I cannot do anything to harm her. I only know enough to keep witches from being high and mighty to the King. What can you do?"

"Just healing magic. I am not very good at battle magic."

"I see." He frowned. "There's only on thing to do."

"What's that?"

"We need a wizard.'

Ani suddenly remembered a chant her father had taught her when she was little. "Sire, please come to my rescue. Witch, goblin or crook, you are the only way through." She repeated this three times. When she was finished, a man with an enormously long white beard and a coiled stave appeared beside her.

Darrin stared in astonishment. "Is that- Qwen?"

Ani grinned. "Sort of. That's his son, Owen." 

"What's the matter?" Owen asked, grinning down at Ani. His voice was extremely young. Ani knew he was only about her age. 

"We have a problem with a witch. Neither I nor the captain can defeat her."

Owen frowned at the woman, and saw the Umbadao. "And an Umbadao too."

"We can take care of that." 

Owen nodded. "Of course. Have I told you that you look lovely today?"

"No, you have not. But we need to get this over with."

"Yes. Now, you must understand. I cannot defeat her either. I can only banish her out of the City. If you leave the City you will be in grave danger. And I will not be able to help you again in a year, you know."

"Ayah. I know. Papa explained that to me."

"Very well, tell your father I said hi when you see him." Owen ran off towards Des before Ani could reply. 

Ani looked at Darrin helplessly. "Where can I get a sword?" 

"The wall." He pointed at the grand hall's walls. Swords hung just next to their appropriate shields. 

Ani ran up to a sword that looked about the size she needed and pulled it down. Darrin looked at her surprised. "You know how to use it?" 

"Of course." She grinned. "My father was an expert swordsman." 

He frowned at her as she ran toward the Umbadao who was scaring the women, huddled in a corner, just for fun. 

Ani held up her sword and thrust it into the creatures back. It immediately shed it's human guise. It turned towards her, a blob of nothingness and a hideous disfigured head. Arms grew from its sides and reached out for her. She ducked and tried to get back to her sword, still in it's back. But it was too quick and grabbed her neck, squeezing. Ani immediately saw black spots creeping into her vision, blinding her. Her breath shortened, and was cut off. The noise of fear around her disappeared. Her mind stopped short.


	4. The Promise of the Rose

IV.

The Promise of the Rose

  
  
  
  


Darrin was frowning at her when she woke up. She sighed and turned away from him. 

"I am not in the mood to talk."

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I just told you." She grumbled.

"Is it because of what happened with the Umbadao?"

Ani said nothing.

"That's it, isn't it?" he cried. "You're embarrassed that you weren't able to kill it off." 

Ani frowned. "Just leave me alone." 

"You know, you did kill it, it just got to you before the effect of the sword could take its toll. As soon as you blacked out it began to die. All it took was a thrust of my sword and it was gone!" 

"I don't care." 

He shook his head. "You're just too stubborn."

She groaned and tried hide from him under the covers. "I have already asked you to leave me alone and still you disobey my commands. I am starting to feel that even if I accepted my position of Princess that I would not be listened to anyway. I ask you what's the point?"

He smiled at the girl hiding under the covers. That was indeed what she was. A girl. "Hiding won't help. Even in this situation. You are destined to become Queen and there is no escaping that whether you like it or not. You must face up to the facts."

"Facts? What facts?" She threw the covers away and sat up angrily, growling at him. "Alright, I will list them." She began to count the points on her fingers. "One, my parents are dead. Two, Umbadaos are everywhere and they are up in arms with Des. Three, the woman I trusted has turned against me. Four, my uncle is evil. And, finally, point five: I am not going anywhere. No matter what anyone says."

He chuckled, but caught himself. "But all the points, except for number five, suggest what I have been suggesting to you."

"I do not care." She grumbled. "I am through with the Princess thing."

He sighed but suddenly perked up, a resolution coming to him. "I have a present for you."

Her eyes lit up suddenly. "A gift? What gift? Where is it?" 

"This is your gift." He held up a red rose and continued as soon as she let out another groan. "You know as well as I do what this symbolizes. To the people of Southern Cebra it remains a reminder of what once was and is the symbol of the returning rightful Princess. To you, it represents the meaning of who you are. Princess to Southern Cebra. It also gives a reminder of your responsibilities to those people. For every day you do not realize what your duty is and take up the responsibility you will receive a single rose. Fair enough?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's stupid."

He shrugged and changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She paused. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"A couple of days. It really had an effect on you." 

A silence followed, the two not sure what to talk about. 

"How is Cecile?" she asked.

"Worried to death about you. She really likes you."

"Ayah. I know. What of her father?" She whined. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, and perhaps it is best I not tell you of him."

"Why not?"

"He's a natural ruffian."

She frowned at the term. "What are you saying? That he doesn't take decent care of her?" 

He nodded. "And more." 

"The poor girl. I wish I could do something for her."

"You already have, you know." 

"Ayah. Just not enough." Exhaustion crept up on her. "Will you go? I am tired."

He nodded. "Of course. Rest up. As soon as you feel better come downstairs and eat with the rest of us."

"Ayah." She yawned and watched him leave the room. 

……………………………………………………………………………….. 

Two days later, Ani woke up to another single rose on her bureau. She frowned at it and immediately tossed it in the waist bin with the others. She had had enough of it. She was going to march straight down to breakfast and tell him straight out to stop the nonsense. 

She found no one, however, in the Hall. Odd, she thought. They should all be eating.

"Hallo?" She called, her voice echoing through the floor. Through the strange dimness a single maid passed her quickly. "Hallo? Madame, can you help me?" 

The woman glanced at Ani over her shoulder and continued to hurry away. 

Ani frowned. Something was up and she didn't like the feel of it. She hurried to a window to look at the sky. Perhaps they had all gone outside for a picnic. But that didn't make any sense. Lightning streaked across the sky, and the thunder rolled at her like a massive boulder accelerating down a hill. 

The air was extremely heavy. 

"Hallo?" She called out again, and shuddered, as her voice didn't echo this time. Her angry mood had officially worn off. She ran to the wall of swords and pulled one down with a sheath. The matching shield slipped on her arm. 

Her heart beat faster as she attached the sword-belt. She cautiously turned the corner into the kitchen, where the woman had gone. It was deserted like the rest of the castle, but held the clue of chaos. Batter and flour were strewn about as if everyone had left in a rush. She suddenly wished she could call on Owen, but she knew the rules. Perhaps she could have defeated Des on her own after all. 

Ani stepped over a pile of broccoli that had been knocked off a counter. The darkness of the room was penetrated by the light of the storm every few seconds. She frowned. That was something else. The only lanterns lit were in her room. Everywhere else had been dark; she hadn't noticed that before. She had been too worried about the flowers. 

She sheathed her sword, leaving it out just enough so that it would be easy to pull out. She grabbed a nearby candle and whispered the words for fire. The candle lit at her command. She continued towards the door to her right. It was closed and seemed to radiate with something. Evil, perhaps? She nervously touched the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. She screamed in horror as she saw something clothed in darkness hovering over her. She dropped the candle, it went out, and all was dark again. The thing was gone. It had just been a figment of her imagination. Or so she hoped. 

She turned around and headed back towards the Great Hall giving up on the candle and gripping both her hands on the hilt of her sword. Her footsteps echoed, her breathing sounding loud to her. She reached the hallway and carefully edged out, keeping her back to the wall. She headed left, towards the sitting rooms. Suddenly, footsteps echoed through the hall. She stopped short and faced right, from where the footsteps were coming. A candle shimmered just down the hall, coming closer and closer very fast, along with the increasing noise of the footsteps. She bit her lip and held her sword out in front of her.

"Who's there?" She called out, but it only came out as a whisper. 

The candle was only five yards from her now. A shadow-hand reached out for her arm and grabbed it, trying to drag her back where the thing had come from. She tried to pull away, but it was too strong. It yanked at her arm. 

"What are you doing?" A voice whispered.

"Who-" she asked confused but was interrupted.

"Shh. Be quiet. You're a fool of a Princess, walking around here like this, screaming your voice out. Do you realize how dangerous this is?"

"Darrin? What's going on?"

"Shh. Be quiet. How many times do I have to say that? Once we get out of this architectures nightmare I'll tell you!"

He led her down several corridors and then stopped in a dusty hallway just in front of a large picture. Ani couldn't make out what it was of, but it really didn't matter to her. What had happened? Where was the King? What was the danger?

The captain handed her the candle to hold and reached out and pulled the picture off the wall. He motioned for her to hold the candle close to the wall. When she did so, she saw an entrance to another corridor. She stepped through and turned back towards him. The candle dimly lit his serious face.

"What now?" She whispered. 

"Go to Berkswaine. There will be an old lady sitting on her stoop about noontime. Tell her your name is Arwai. She will let you in. Owen will be there. He will inform you about what's happened." He frowned at Ani. "You're too recognizable. Here" He took off his cloak and handed it to her. "Keep it on at all costs. Leave the hood up, no matter how hot it is. And hide the sword. Now go." 

"Where?"

"Just down the end of the hall is the door. Go on towards Berkswaine. Don't talk to anyone. Just get there at all costs." He turned around and lifted the picture into its place, leaving her with her candle in an old hallway.

She frowned at the dark wall and turned around, walking the opposite way. She did soon come to a door at the end of the hall, and put her sword in its hilt. She turned the knob of the door, pushing it about an inch out. But it would not go further. Carefully, she set the candle on the floor and looked through the crack. A hedge blocked the door. She pushed harder at it, the cloak in her hands delaying her. Finally she was able to push it open just enough so that she could climb through. She did so and closed the door behind her. Deciding she was conspicuous, she put on the cloak Darrin had given her.

Climbing out from behind the hedge, she saw that she was just outside the castle gate. She hurried down the main street throwing her hood above her head. She walked quickly through the city, knowing every street from years of wandering it. 

The sun, that had mysteriously parted the clouds, pierced down on her like a beacon. She felt out of place. No one was on the street. She quickened her pace. She felt like a hundred eyes were watching her. Her mind concentrated only on getting out of the City. 

She was burning up in the cloak by the time she got to the City wall. There were no guards at the wall. She hurried towards the gate and pulled at it. It only moved a little. A padlock locked the gate. She groaned and looked up at the wall. It was nearly ten feet tall, but because it was so old, rocks protruded from its side in various places. 

She made sure her sword was tight in her belt and grabbed one of the rocks on the wall, climbing upwards. She soon reached the top, and climbed over the side. But it was too high for her to jump down. She searched for some more misplaced rocks and found only a few. She edged down as slowly as she could and when she got about 5 feet from the ground the old rocks disappeared. She jumped. 

As soon as she landed, it began to rain again and she headed towards the main road. 

……………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
